The invention relates to an arrangement for automatically changing clamping jaws of the chuck of a machine tool having a turning carriage and a cross-slide rest, with a clamping jaw magazine which has guides for the clamping jaws stored therein which may be aligned with the clamping jaw guides of the chuck and with a transfer device having a transfer element which is movable in the direction of the aligning guides.
Such an arrangement is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 24 775.
In the case of the known arrangement, the clamping jaw magazine may be rotated about the chuck axis by means of its own drive. The transfer device also has a separate drive by means of which the transfer element may be displaced.
An important object of the invention is to produce an arrangement of the initially described type which is distinguished by low expenditure on machine elements and/or drive means.